things to do with christmas ornaments
by Divinely Insane
Summary: ItaxNaru,yaoi,oneshot,dedicated to sarah2365. This will give you a diffrent look on how to use christmas ornaments. Naruto get's tied to his bed, with christmas decorations. Bondage, read if you want. This summary sucks and i'm sorry for that.


Night-Hello! Here is a ItaxNaru Christmas oneshot fic, dedicated to sarah2365 as a birthday present. -bouncing off the walls- 

Itachi- why are you so damn hyper all of a sudden?

Night- Because i ate some crackers covered in vanilla frosting. It's so good, and guaranteed to get you so hyper, that you'll bounce off the wall's all night long!

Itachi--shakes head, and sighs- ignore her and enjoy.

ItaxNaru oneshot

dedicated to sarah2365 hope you have a wonderful b-day

Things to do with Christmas ornaments

Naruto walked into a store full of a bunch of useless junk.

"Can i help you?" The store keeper asked.

"No. I'm just looking." Naruto responded.

'What a bunch of useless shit. I'm never going to find a present for my Tachi. I would be better off just the old ribbon from my closet, and.' Naruto stopped his thought's right there, and a grin spread out across his face.

He quickly dashed out of the store, and ran back to his place.

He stormed threw the door, and quickly shut it.

'Itachi is so going to love his Christmas present.' Naruto thought with a sly grin on his face.

He walked over to a closet and opened it, pulling out a medium sized brown box, and carrying it into the living room, were he sat down an the floor, put the box between his legs, and opened it.

Inside, there were a bunch of Christmas light's, some red garland(That one stuff that come's in different color's, like red, green, silver, and you can put it on the tree, it's kinda fluffy in a non fluffy way, and it's very long, you can wrap it around you'r tree a few time's before you have to get another one. Ya sorry, but i didn't know if that is what it's called or not, so on with the story.),some green garland, and a box of candy canes.

The blond smiled, and quickly shut the box, the went to his bedroom, where he once again reopened the box, and took out the Christmas lights.

Naruto began to string the Christmas light's up around the bed, and plugged them in, they worked so he unplugged them, and pulled out the red garland.

He tied the red garland to the left side of the bed post, and took the green garland, and tied it to the right side of the bed post.

He pulled out some more light's, and strung the from his bedroom, to the front door, plugging them in and leaving them plugged in.

Naruto squealed in delight, and ran back into his bedroom. He walked over to his closet, opened it, and reached up to the top shelf, and grabbed a big red ribbon.

He closed the closet, and grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen.

The blond wrote something down on the piece of paper, and quickly ran back to the front door, leaving the paper where Itachi would be sure to see it, then he ran back into his bedroom, grabbed a candy cane from it's box, unwrapped it, and stuck it in his mouth.

Itachi was on his way home when something in a store window had caught his eye.

'I wonder if Naruto would like to have that for Christmas.' Itachi thought to himself.

He shrugged and stepped into the store, and stepped back out about fifteen minutes later, with a small wrapped box in his hands.

The raven put the little box in his pocket, and started off toward's Naruto's place.

Itachi opened the door, and quickly closed it.

When he turned around, Itachi saw the Christmas light's leading toward's Naruto's bedroom. He raised an eye brow, and seen the piece off paper the blond had left for him.

'Tachi,

I have a present for you. Follow the pretty light's and you'll get your wonderful present'  
(that's what was written on the paper.)

Itachi put the paper down, and followed the light's to the blond's bedroom.

He opened the bedroom door and almost drooled at the sight before him.

"Tachi. Merry Christmas." Naruto said, in a silky sexy voice, with a seductive smirk on his face, with the candy cane in his hand.

Naruto was leaning on his side, on the bed,the Christmas light's were plugged in, and turning the blond boy different color's, he had his leg's crossed, hanging over the side of the bed, the red ribbon was tied around his lower region, and was in a big bow in the front, with the draw string's hanging over his thigh, his left hand supporting his head, and his right hand, moving to put the candy cane back into his mouth, and he began to suck on it sexually.

Itachi saw the sight before him to be so arousing. His pant's began to get tighter, and it began to get hotter in the room.

Naruto pouted cutely. "Tachi, arn't you going to unwrap you'r present? I worked so hard at wrapping it for you." Naruto stood up, and slowly walked over to Itachi.

The raven watched the blond as he strolled over to him.

Naruto started sucking hard on the candy cane, while looking up at Itachi.

The older boy reached out, and pulled one of the draw string's on the big red bow, letting the ribbon fall to the floor, revealing a fully nude Naruto.

"So, do you like you'd present Tachi?"

Itachi looked at Naruto and watched him suck on the candy cane, getting even more aroused at the sexy sight.

"How would you like to suck on a better candy cane then the one you'r working on right now?" Itachi asked.

The blond thought about this for a moment, then grinned.

"I would love to suck on you'r candy cane Tachi. There's nothing more delicious then a candy cane, especially your's."

Naruto set the candy cane that he had, down onto the dresser, and took Itachi's hand, and pulled him over to the bed.

The raven let his blond lover push him down onto the bed, and he supported himself up with his elbow's watching as Naruto unbutton, and unzipped his pant's, then pulling them and his boxer's down a few inch's past his waist, revealing his hard member.

Naruto eyed his prized candy cane hungrily, and licked his lip's, then he brought his lip's down to Itachi's length, and licked at the head, earning a moan from the raven.

Pleased with the reaction he got from Itachi, Naruto fully engulfed the older boy's erection into his mouth, and started running his tongue up, and down the underside, making Itachi moan, and bring his hand to the blond's hair, and gripping it tightly.

Naruto grinned, and brought his head down even further, fully sheathing Itachi into his mouth.

Itachi gasped as he was suddenly took-in fully into Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto." Itachi moaned out.

The blond brought his eye's up to look at Itachi, who was leaning back, and bathing in the pleasure Naruto was giving him.

The blond smiled and began to hum a little tune, listing to Itachi scream and moan(the tune, let's say it's jingle bell's.).

The blond reached down and began to message the older boy's ball sack, while he was humming.

Naruto stopped humming, and began sucking hard an the raven's hard shaft, and squeezing his ball sack.

Itachi was panting, and he dug his nail's into Naruto's scalp.

He felt his release coming soon, so he pulled the blond up, and away from his treat.

Naruto whimpered, when he felt himself being lifted away from his dark haired lover's groin.

"Enough. I want to cum when i'm inside that tight sweet ass of your's." Itachi said, and he brought his lip's to Naruto, and forced himself into the blond's mouth.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arm's around Itachi's neck, deepening it, and engaging their tongue's in battle.

After a few minute's of tongue wrestling, they pulled apart, breathing hard.

Itachi flipped Naruto over, so he was now lying on the bed, with the raven straddling his hips.

The older boy, seen the garland tied to the bed post, and a smirk played out across his lips.

"You planed this didn't you?"

"How did you find me out?" Naruto pouted a tiny bit.

Itachi didn't answer, instead he grabbed Naruto's left wrist and brought up above his head, and tied it to the bed post with the red garland, and did the same thing to his right wrist with the green garland.

He reached over, and unplugged the light's, and undid them from the bed, and spread the blonds legs apart, and used the light's to tie his ankle's to the bed.

The raven brought his face up to the younger boy, and kissed him deeply, while running his hand down the blond's chest, and stopping to molest a nipple, making the blond moan into the kiss, Itachi finished abusing one nub, and moved and the same thing to the other one.

Once he finished, the raven moved his hand down to Naruto's half hardened shaft, and began to gently stroke it.

The older boy started to kiss down the younger boy's jaw line down to his neck, wear he went right to Naruto's weak spot, and began to suck and nip at it, earning pleasurable moan's from the tied up blond beneath him.

Naruto was screaming, moaning, and panting, from all of the abuse Itachi was giving him.

"I-Itachi. Please." Naruto whimpered.

The raven took pity on his blond lover, so reached up, and untied one of his hands, and got off of him.

"Prepare your self for me Naruto." Itachi whispered.

Naruto nodded, and stuck three finger's into his mouth, and began to suck on them.

When the were fully coated with his saliva, he pulled them out, and brought his finger's to his entrance, and circled it a few time's teasing himself, then he slowly pushed one in, and bit down on his bottom lip, to hold back a pleasurable moan.

"let it out. I want to hear you scream as you pleasure your self." Itachi told the younger boy.

Naruto closed his eye's, and inserted a second digit, and began to stretch himself, then he added the third and final finger, and shoved all three deep in side himself.

The blond threw his head back, and screamed when he struck his bundle of nerve's.

Itachi found this sight to be extremely erotic, he was enjoying watching his blond pleasure himself.

The raven started stripping himself, as he watched, Naruto repeatedly struck his prostate, and toss his head back, screaming and panting.

When Itachi had discarded all of his clothing, he moved over onto the bed, and gripped the blond's wrist, pulled his hand away from his ass, making the younger boy whimper in protest, which Itachi only ignored, and retied his hand back on to the bed.

"It's my turn to make you scream."

The older boy gripped the blond's hip's and brought his erection to Naruto's entrance, and looked the blond in his lust filled eye's.

"God damn it Itachi! Just hurry the hell up and fuck me alre- ahhhh!" Was all Naruto was able to get out, before Itachi had shoved his member into Naruto's puckered entrance.

They both moaned, and Naruto was being very impatient, so began pushing his hips into Itachi as best as he could.

The raven took control of the situation, and began to drive himself into Naruto hard.

The blond arched himself into Itachi, and screamed when he began to see white stars.

"Fuck! There Tachi, hit it again!" Naruto yelled.

The raven aimed for the same spot, and forcefully hit it again, making the younger boy scream twice as loud as before.

"Damn Naruto. Your so fucking tight, it feel's so wonderful to be inside of you. Fuck!" Itachi said between his moans, and groans.

"Move faster, and go harder mother fucker! Fuck!" Naruto screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Who was Itachi to denei his blond lover what he wanted, so he did as Naruto told him.

"Oh fuck Tachi. Hurry up."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's shaft, and began to furiously pump it.

After a few minute's Naruto arched himself up, pulled at the garland that tied his wrist's to the bed, and screamed Itachi's name as he came spilling his essence onto both of their body's.

With the younger boy ridding out his climax, his muscle's tightened around the older boy, making him bit his lower lip.

After a few more thrusts into Naruto, Itachi arched his back, and went into the blond one last hard time, and he couldn't hold it any more.

The raven reached his climax, and spilled himself into the blond, while screaming his name.

Once Itachi was finished, he pulled out of Naruto, and untied his writs, and ankle's.

He fell down beside his blond lover, both sweating, and breathing hard.

"So. Did you like your present Tachi?"

"Very much. I also have one for you."

Naruto sat up, and winced at the pain.

"What did you get me?"

Itachi reached over and pulled his pant's up, and took the box out of his pocket, and handed it to Naruto, who took, and ripped the paper off of it, and opened the box up, and gasped.

Itachi let his pant's fall to the floor, and looked over at his lover.

"I know it might be a little girly, but i thought i'd get it any way." Itachi said.

"I love it. Thank you Itachi." Naruto threw his hand's around his lover's neck.

Itachi pulled him away, and kissed him softly on the lip's, then he took the box, out of Naruto's hands, put it down on the floor, and fell back onto the bed, and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

Inside the box, was a gold chained bracelet, that had Itachi and Naruto, forever and always.

Night- Ya i know, what guy would ever be seen wearing a bracelet, but it's the only thing i could think of so :p Any ways hope you enjoyed it. Special thank's to my Kankuruo, who was my muse for this oneshot.-hugs Kankuruo- Hope you enjoyed this sarah2365 and every one else of course.


End file.
